Snapped
by avv90
Summary: When he turned back, she was there. When he wore his mask she was there, and she knew what was behind the mask. When he hurt her, she was still there.


**_Authors not: Hello, I am avv90 and I kinda wanted to write a Code_** _ **Geass**_ ** _story! I hope you like it!_**

 **Snapped**

"Zero?" Lelouch turned back to look at Tamaki,

"Yes?"

"I-I just saw your lady leave-"

"Who?" He pressed his eyes,

"I don't know what you want me to call 'er but that C.C girl just left in the middle of the meeting for the seventh time this week."

"Did she?" Of course, she did.

"Yeah- I don't mean to pry but I think you need to apologize."

"For what?"

"You never know with women- get her some flowers, chicks always love flowers."

"I do not believe C.C will look twice at flowers... Thank you though-"

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"Zero- Emergency." He nodded, tightening his grip on his shirt, "The Lancelot is attacking us!"

* * *

"We lost two-" His eyes drifted to the back of the room, her lime hair being the last thing he saw as she exited. The door closed, and he fell mid-sentence.

"Zero?" Kallen's voice brought him back,

"What is it?"

"You were speaking." She reminded him, he looked a bit confused,

"Yes-yes-"

* * *

"Zero?" Lelouch looked to Kallen,

"Yes?"

"You've acting… Weird lately."

"Have I?" She nodded, her arms snug to her chest,

"You and C.C-" She seemed to realize something, "Is something going on between you two." I continued to listen,

"No."

"Oh! I figured… it's just that since both of you-"

"Nothing is going on between us." It was a lie, yes- but he hoped that it was persuading enough.

"Good." She crossed her arms, "Does that mean you will begin behaving like your old self?" He nodded lightly,

"Yes."

* * *

Zero sat in his seat, only for a knock on the door.

"Come in." He didn't hear anyone behind him,"Which is it you?"

"Geez- if that how you treat her no wonder she left." Tamaki again. Zero swerved to look at the man,

"What is wrong?"

"A pizza was delivered.'

"Yes- it is for C.C, give it to her-"

"I thought that is what it was for so, I went to forgive it to her but she was gone." Again.

"Okay. Just leave it there."

"Are you going to do something about how she behave? She comes and goes- I guess… you might be married to her right- or at least partners?"

"Of a sort."

"You two are married?!"

"Not marriage but a contract-"

"Ohh…. it's a contract marriage, I get it-" He nodded, "You don't like her huh?"

"No-No- She is-"

"Do something nice to please her- women love being pampered like that."

* * *

"I am leaving for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Her voice was like usual.

"Are you coming back?"

"Sure." Her back was to me, as she looked at the mirror.

"I don't want you to go. What if you are captured-"

"Then do not rescue me."

"If you get captured it is my duty to-"

"Don't rescue me." She looked to me in my seat, just as Lelouch looked to the side.

"I'm sorry for what I did-"

"You are not. It's fine, no harm done." He pressed his eyes.

"'You say that- but-"

"I am leaving-"

"-" She stopped turning back to him. "I didn't mean it you know- I was under a lot of stress- but that isn't an excuse for what I did!" She didn't react at all.

"I'm leaving." She turned back, walking out just as the door shut behind her. Lelouch undid his mask, letting it fall to his lap.

* * *

"She's dead. Stop crying over the dead, you child."

"Shut up!" She didn't move at the sound of his screams.

"There you go again- the boy that wants to take down the strongest country in the world can't hold back his emotions." He threw his mask at her, only for her to tilt her head. "You want to be in control but can't stand the thought of losing someone precious that is what you will give up with this power-"

'I don't want it anymore!" She quickly covered the area between us, "You have never felt this way-" just as she lowered herself looking me in the eye.

"You are a pampered Prince who thinks the slightest paper cut hurts. Guess what, you lost a girl- someone else may have lost their actual life just because you lose control of your emotions." Lelouch moved his arms over her shoulders, pinching deeply into C.C's pale skin. "Let go."

"Do you even feel the pain you wench?" She squirmed a bit under his grip.

"Let go of me, Lelouch!" He slips his hands slowly, making his way to her neck. "Ha! Is that what you want?" His grip was strong, and slowly C.C turned red. She clawed his hands, "You-" He didn't want to hear a word leave her lips, he continued- only for her mouth to begin foaming. He didn't let up, pulling her to the ground. He topped her, he wasn't feeling a thing. She moved her hands to his arm, tearing the purple fabric over his arm. Lelouch moved her head up, bashing it over the ground- continuously. Lelouch pushed her down lower, only for the blood to cover his hands.

Crack!

He stopped at that sound. He broke her neck.

"C.C-!?"

"Ah?!" He pushed himself up, looking around his dorm room. She wasn't here again. It had been a month since she left, and longer since he strangled her. Zero moved his hand over his face, he didn't know what made him do it- if she wasn't who she was he would have lost her. What imposed him to do that to her. It wasn't what he wanted, but he did it. He broke her throat, he bashed her head. Of course, she has the right to be angry but- she was C.C his witch. She was the person who allowed him to unwind without her- he was a secret to everyone except her.

* * *

Hello, yes this is my new story! I hope you liked it- I think I may continue... because I just get fed up with how Lelouch doesn't pay more attention to the person who gave him his powers and knows who he really is. I think they are the best couple but I always loved how Lelouch respected C.C but what if wasn't hat is what inspired this!


End file.
